Lost
by Watermelon-starfish
Summary: Pit, Marth and Link were on the run from a mysterious creature, but their journey back home is bought to an abrupt halt when Pit crash lands, and they think things cant get any worse... They can. Rated k because im paranoid. Its somewhat based more around Pit, because *** **** ****...
1. Part 1

Part 1

Pit flapped his wings as fast as he could, Link and Marth sprinted along below him. The night air was cold, the stars and moon were hidden by the clouds, and Pit had a hard time seeing where he was flying. He just followed the others. He had to speed up, if they stopped even for a second, if that thing was still following them... He didnt even want to think about it. What he wasnt counting on, was that a huge branch was sticking out in front of him just as he was distracted. He stifled a scream as he felt himself falling, and the pain seered up his right side where he had hit the branch.

Link luckily managed to jump out of the way just as a huge white blob crash labded in front of him. He winced.

"Uhh... Pit...?" He said gingerly, looking back. Thankfully the creature must have given up.

"What happened?!" Asked an out of breath Marth, running over.

"I think Pit crashed..." Link whispered, gently placing his hand on the angels cheek. He felt like a block of ice, and was wearing nothing more than a toga.

"Maybe we should make camp for the night, poor Pit feels like hes going to get hypothermia if we arent careful.

Pit could vaguely hear Link and Marth talking. His mind was fuzzy, tired... He had been up and flying all day, and hadnt gotten any skeep the last two nights. Ike snored. Zelda had been scared most nights, of what he didnt know. Probably that she had never been in the woods overnight.

Pit felt his conciousness returning, and found Marths cape wrapped round him, Link was a few meteres away gathering sticks for some reason.

"Is it still following us...?" He asked, realising it was a stupid question after hed said it.

"Eh, Pit? The thing stopped following us almost an hour ago..." Marth said, shivering.

"Then we should get back to camp with the others..." Pit started, getting up. He cried out in pain and fell back down, his right ankle must have been twisted.

"You okay?" Link asked, coming back with an armful of sticks.

"Umm... I crash landed...?" Pit asked, not completely remembering the events of the previous hours.

"I guess. One minute were all running, the next you nearly landed on top of me..." Link shrugged.

"We should probably find you something for that ankle." Marth said.

"No we should get back to the others..." He protested. "It cant be that far..."

"You do know we are over 30 miles away, right? Your injured, Links exhausted and I just want something to eat, kay? They wont be worried if we get back first thing tomorrow." Marth said comfortingly wrapping his arms around him in a pathetic attempt at warding off the biting cold.

"And what exactly are you going to eat?" Link laughed, kneeling down and placing the twigs into a cone shape.

"Eh, I will eat... The air?" Marth sighed, realising he had eaten his packed lunch ages ago, and hadnt saved any for later.

"Im sure im not the only one whos hungry right now?" Marth asked, looking around. Link shook his head. Pit simply said "You are the only one whos hungry." He handed Marth the remains of his own lunch before wrapping the cape round him a little more. He hated to admit it, but he was freezing. He allways wore a skimpy little toga, even in mid december. He looked up. Snow had started to fall lightly, and Pit ahivered even more. Link allways wore two layers, and his clothes were thicker. How Pit wished he had a coat. But no, he stupidly allways wore the toga. Marth was also wearing thicker clothes than him. It wasnt fair.

"So how are we going to light the fire?" Marth laughed. Link groaned.

"Didnt thinK of that, did you, mr elf?" He laugehd, before realising they were all freezing. Particulaly Pit.

"Think of something." Link said, pacing up and down. He pulled out his sword and started to cut away some of the huge leaves. Perfect for a roof, if he could find something to make walls.

Just then something mived in the bushes. Link signalled for silence, he waited, waited... And suddenly, the giant goomba burst out into the open. Marth drew his sword and Link his bow.

"Pit stay out of the way!" Link yelled.

"Watch out!" Pit cried, too late. The goomba kicked Link in the back, hard. He went tumbling to the ground, crying out in pain. Pit forced himself up on his ankle and ran over to help, as Marth kept on swinging his sword at the oversized brown mushroom.

"Try jumping on its head!" Pit yelled. Marth tmust have thought he was crazy.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Just do it!" Pit said stubornly.

Marth thrust himself into the air, his feet meeting with the top of the goombas head.

The goomba scuttled away back into the bushes, Marth, panting, ran over to Link and Pit.

"Is he okay?" Maryh asked, noticing the huge gash on Links forehead where hed hit a rock, and asking himself why he bothered askinf that question.

"Great, we have two injured men." Marth sighed, sitting down.

"Try to get some sleep Pit..." Marth said blankly.

"How do I sleep when im sitting on ice cold grass and its snowing and we have no fire, no shelter and no way of getting back to the others and no way of letting the others know where we are?" Pit cried, his child-like instincts setting in, and tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

"Just try." Came a sympathetic remark from Marth, who pulled the little angel up close to him.

"We will all be fine. I promise." He said, running his fingers through Pits hair, trying to comfort the young child.

Zelda had allways called it a 'mothers instinct'. The thought made him want to throw up.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Pit woke up with the warm sun on his back and the embers of a small fire glowing a few metres away. An exhausted Marth was slumped against the huge oak tree, snoring, and Link was up looking bored, messing with some twigs. The gash on his forehead had come up in a nice purple bruise, although luckily it was mostly covered by his hair and his hat.

"When Marth wakes up, we head home. Let him get some sleep now, though. He was up all night." Link smiled when he noticed Pit was awake.

Pit nodded and headed over to the stream, he was SO thirsty. His ankle still hurt from crash landing.

"Marth watch out!" He heard Link yell. He turned round, just in time to see Marth and Link draw their swords.

The creature towered above them, its huge boggly eyes staring at then malicously, deciding wich one of them to eat first.

Pit was trembling, but he drew his bow.

He may have been young, but he was very brave. And somewhat stupid. He lunged at the creature, notching an arrow. The glowing blue arrow bounced harmlessly off the mysterious beasts thick hide.

Pit had just made it angry.

"Run!" Marth screamed, and he shot off like lightning, closely followed by Link. Pits ankle still hurt, but he ran along anyway. A broken ankle was better than being eaten alive. He screamed in pain as his ankle got twisted again in a small hole. Normally that wouldnt have hurt.

Link heard a scream from behind him. He felt his heart drop, it was Pit. 'No' was his o ly thought, before turning round to see Pit sprawled on the floor, bow dropped meters away, looking up in terror at the huge lumbering beast.

Meanwhile Marth was panting for breath, he slid to a halt beside the creek, his lungs burning.

"Pit why di-" he stopped dead when he noticed Pit wasnt there. Neither was Link. He fekt fear welling up inside of him. What had happened to them, they had followed him, hadnt they? He ducked behind a tree just as the creature burst out into the clearing, stepping in the creek and splashing Marth. He remained silent so he wouldnt be seen. Links sword lay shattered where the beats had just trodden.

Marth felt his heart sink, until a winded green elf and a sobbing little angel burst out from the trees in a u-turn, losing the beast that continued to stampede on, looking for prey that was back where hed just been.

"O my God guys! What happened?!" Marth spluttered. Squeazing the stream water out of his hair and clothes.

"Well, Pit tripped..." Link started, Pit was sitting down, boot off, examining his ankle. Yep, it wasnt just twisted anymore. It was most definitly broken, Marth could see as it was painfully obvious. He winced.

"Twnd to Pits ankle. I will go find somwthing for us to eat for lunch, its nearly afternoon..." Marth said, looking ip at the sky.

Meanwhile Zelda was happily eating her lunch, while her and Peach were braiding eachothers hair.

"Guys... arent we missing someone?" Samus groaned, looking around. She was sick with worry.

"Um, Link... Im sure hes fine..." Zelda said, a hint of doubt in her voice. It sounded like she was only trying to convince herself of that.

"What about Marth?!" Snapped Ike, who hadnt been very involved in the conversation until now.

"Oh yeah, and Marth." Samus sighed.

"They should have been back last night..." She sobbed, forcing herself to stop. Brawlers didnt cry.

"Oh jee... My sword!" Cried Link, as he looked around trying to find his beloved weapon. It lay smashed where the creature had trampled on it.

"What do I do now?!" He asked pointlessly.

"Link!"

"Seriously, you guys are about to get killed in battle, and I have no sword! What would we do?!" He continued, oblivious.

"Link!" Marth yelled again, this time right in Links ear.

"What?!" Link snapped, turning to face the prince.

"Pits hurt and your worrying about a broken sword. Man up." Marth spat, bitchslapping Link in the face.

"Oh, right..." He said guiltily, rubbing the slap mark on his face.

Pits ankle was killing him. Hed never felt something hurt so bad, he couldnt move hi leg now the adrenaline had worn off. He choked back a sob.

"Link, stay here ith Pit while I go find someone to help..." Marth sighed.

"That leaves is almost completely defensless, Marth." Link said.

"Fine... You go, I stay with Pit."

"Guys shut up!" Pit yelped, "Link just use my bow for now!" He said, frustrated, throwing his bow over to Link, who nearly cought it. He ran off into the deeper woods, in search of maybe something he could use or someone to help them.


	3. Part 3

This is the final chapter, maybe I will write a sequel sometime! But right now, enjoy!

* * *

Zelda was sitting by the fire in their little makeshift camp and roasting some marshmallows. It was still about mid afternoon and the sun was still up, shed had enough. She needed to find what had happened to Link, Marth and Pit.

Pit would probably be fine, as he could fly. There were no giant birds anywhere round here that could be of any danger. The thing that worried her was the goomba infestation round here. Link and Marth couldnt fly.

"Samus! Please I want to find the boys. Theyve been gone far too long now!" Zelda said, noticing Samus was the only other smasher around.

"Then we should go find them." She said, readying her plasma whip.

"Thankyou so much!" Zelda said excitedly.

"I remember they went that way looking for something."

Samus pointed behind Zelda into the deep, dark woods.

"It dark in there..." Zelda said nervously.

"Dont be such a wimp..." Samus sighed.

"Marth?" Asked Pit, whos ankle still hurt when he moved it but wasnt agonising anymore.

"Yes?" Said the bluenette, his sword still at the ready in case of any goomba attacks.

"Do you think im a wimp?" He asked, nervously.

Marth was slightly taken back by this question. Sure, Pit had his huge disadvantages in the arena, but he was brave, kind and fast.

"O-of course not." He said truthfully.

"Because I feel like one. I mean, we are only in this mess because I crashed. I wasnt looking where I was going I was so scared of that creauture and now Links on his own and..." He sobbed.

"Oh Pit, its not your fault... Im sure someone will be looking for us by now anyway. We will get back, I promise." He said. It was almost dark and Link hadnt yet returned. The cold of the evening was just starting to settle, and both boys were thirsty and hungry having not eaten or drunk properly since yesterday.

"Look, Pit. Links fine, the others will find us or we will find them, and youll be fine as soon as we can get some max tomatoes back at camp." Marth said gently.

"Eh, Marth? Are you okay?" Pit asked, noticing Marth was shivering. He was still pretty soaked from when the creature splashed him.

"Im a little cold..." He replied.

"Youll get hypothermia if you arent careful." Pit said matter-of-factly.

"Can you help me up...?" Pair said, wincing in pain as he tried to stand up without putting any weight on his ankle.

"Pit just sit down." Marth said bluntly.

"No Marth you can still walk and if I coyld stand up I could fly, now. My wings still a little bruised but I can fly." He said determindly.

"And why would we want to move from this spot?" Marth groaned.

"I want to find Link. I have a feeling something bad happened..." Pit said.

"Its just a hunch. Ignore it. Everyone gets paranoid when its dark."

"Not everyone. Ganondorf doesnt."

"Yeah, but hes evil."

"No hes not... Hes just... A bit grouchy, thats all."

"Why are you defending the guy who beats you up if you say one bad word about him?"

"Hea not all bad." Pit sighed.

Suddenly they both heard a scream from the woods about 500 meters away.

"Link." They both said, Marth pulled Pit to his feet and they both set off in the direction they had heard the scream from.

Link stumbled over, whatever had hit him hadnt hurt, it just knocked him over. It was like a ghost. Whatever it was, he wanted to get away from it. He grabbed Pits bow off the geound and kept running. His mission had been unsucsesfull.

"Wait! Link!" Cried a female voice, he was too intent on running away to realise he knew that voice like the back of his hand.

Suddenly he crashed into another figure dressed in white, who screamed in pain when Link crashed into him.

"Link! What was the screaming for?!" Marth asked, ignoring Pit who was now on the ground.

"Zelda!" Yelled Marth, running over to the girl in a purple dress and giving her a huge hug.

"We will survive!" He yelled triamphantly, throwing his arms in the air.

"Z-Zelda...? The ghost was you...?" Link stammered.

"Yep. I was wondering why you screamed and ran away from me... It scared me for a second then!" She laughed, hugging Link.

"You came on your own?" Asked Marth.

"No, Sa- WHERES SAMUS GONE?!" She yelped when she looked behind her and noticed Samus wasnt with them.

She scooped up Pit and ran off, Marth and Link followed.

"Zelda!" Samus yelled, seeing her come running back theough the trees.

"You just stopped gollowing me?!" Zelda scolded.

"No, the goomba was about to attack. I only stopped to kick its butt." She said, putting her plasma whip away. The large body of a dead giant goomba lay behind her.

"You defeated that thing... On your own...?" Marth spluttered in utter disbelief.

"Yes, and we bought some max tomatoes and snacks just in case you guys might have needed them." She added.

"Thanks." Said Link, giving Zelda a small kiss on the cheek.

Zelda blushed. "Lets get back to base camp..."


End file.
